


Holding Back

by Limebrus



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dreamcatcher, F/F, jiyoo, quickly written drabble, written on my ipod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soshistorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/gifts).



 

Desperately she gripped the sink, her eyes boring into her own mirror image.

Yellow eyes, sharp teeth.

Fuck. A partial shift.

Yoohyeon couldn’t keep living like this. It was getting out of hand, and she was afraid to one day slip. 

Roughly she turned the faucet, throwing some ice cold water onto her much too warm face.

“Yoohyeon?” Two knocks followed.

Oh no.

She turned the faucet again and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sweet smell from the other side of the door.

“Yoohyeon?” There was obvious concern in the angelic voice

“Go away,” she mustered out, her voice sounding less confident than she intended. 

“Yoohyeon, please. Tell me what’s wrong?”

_You._

Yet she would never say that. Couldn’t. She would never deliberately hurt her beautiful angel.

God. Yoohyeon scoffed to herself; she was already considering Minji as her own. 

“Talk to me.” Pleading, soft.

Yoohyeon felt herself melt, her will and control ebb away with every syllable from the lovely lips. 

She had never been capable of denying Minji and recently she had become aware of just why it was like this.

She was deeply and completely in love with Minji.

And in another situation, another life, it wouldn’t have been a big deal.

But, they were in an idol group together. If Yoohyeon confessed and got rejected, it would surely damage their group. This had held her back from advancing on her feelings for months.

“Yoohyeon. Let me in.”

Sighing, Yoohyeon listened. She couldn’t take the worry in the melodic voice anymore, as the guilt was eating her alive.

She unlocked the door and swiftly turned around, hands clutching the edge of the sink and her eyes closed. The sweet and tempting smell of omega became stronger, making Yoohyeon nearly shake where she stood.

“Yoohyeon.” A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. “Talk to me. Let me help you.”

“You can’t.” A lie, but she didn’t want for Minji to feel forced. She was definitely the type to do everything to ensure the happiness of the group members. So caring and nurturing. It only made her even more tempting to Yoohyeon, knowing Minji would be the perfect mother for their children.

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Minji spoke carefully. “You’re not the only one with a nose.”

The statement made Yoohyeon open her eyes, meeting Minji’s gaze in the mirror. Loving eyes met her own. Eyes, which too held the yellow colour.

“And I’m the same,” Minji spoke quietly. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, to claim me, but-“ her cheeks turned red. “I guess my hints weren’t clear enough.”

Slowly the words sank into Yoohyeon’s brain, her breathing shortening as she realised the meaning and what Minji was trying to say.

She inhaled deeply; it was time to let her instincts take over.

Half a second later she had pressed Minji against a wall, her lips brushing over the silken pink ones. “Are you sure?” Yoohyeon held her urge to claim at bay, needing to be sure.

“I want to be yours.”

It was all Yoohyeon needed to let all common sense go, her lips pulling Minji into a bruising kiss. Soft whimpers bounced between the walls, and the smell of a willing omega was making Yoohyeon’s head spin.

Yet.

Minji deserved better than the dorm bathroom.

Yoohyeon broke the kiss, ignoring the disappointed whimper falling from Minji’s swollen lips. 

“Tonight,” Yoohyeon promised.

Arousal swept in Minji’s eyes as she nodded. “Tonight,” she repeated with a breathy voice.

After stealing one more kiss, a sweet and loving one, Yoohyeon left the bathroom feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

 


End file.
